Tale of Remus' Love Life
by Rumsdale
Summary: An unemployed youth by the name of Remus escaped a violent gang, who are called The Knights of Walpurgis, hideout to go to the Nightclub to meet with his girlfriend.


In the darkness of the night, an unemployed youth by the name of Remus escaped a violent gang, who are called The Knights of Walpurgis, hideout to go to the Nightclub. Once there, Remus started to check that he hadn't been followed knowing that if he was caught he would pay the price as he was being held prisoner by his lover's ex-boyfriend, Tom. So he escaped and went to meet his lover Tonks at the nightclub where he knew the Rumours were banned from.

Once in the club, Remus went to the barman and said

''Mischief Managed''

The barman then replied

''I Swear That I Am Up To No Good''

That was the password to know that Remus was using one of the private rooms, and to keep a lookout for The Knights of Walpurgis. The private rooms are deep in the cellar of the Nightclub; only people who have a really good connection to the barman could access them. It was about half an hour before Tonks showed up, saying

''Sorry I'm late darling, but I had to take the long route since The Knights of Walpurgis had just realised that you were missing from their imprisonment''

Remus just smiled while thinking that he was the luckiest person in the world to have gotten such a wonderful, beautiful and loyal girlfriend. Just as he was about to kiss her he heard shouting coming from the upstairs, getting scared he put himself in front of Tonks in hopes of keeping her safe from what he thought was The Knights of Walpurgis. Remus didn't have to wait long until The Knights of Walpurgis burst through the door, pulling Remus and Tonks apart. Both were struggling to get out of the grips of the men when Tonks' ex Tom walked through the door, smiling wickedly and said

''If you come back home I promise I will not hurt him''

Tonks started to reply but Remus boldly answered

''She will not be yours! She is happy with me, and you just can't seem to accept that she loves m…''

Remus never got to finish his sentence as Tom punched him in the face, then the stomach making Remus double over in pain. Tom then ordered two of his men to bring Remus back to their hideout, while Tom went and grabbed Tonks.

Just before Remus got dragged, he saw Tonks willingly kiss Tom who had been after Remus for quite some time. Tonks then flashed Remus a mocking smile before him being dragged out of the room.

Once in the basement of the hideout Tom started to torture him as punishment, as his father had owed a debt to The Knights of Walpurgis but hadn't paid up and so they decided to kidnap Remus instead, as payment. Tonks was just a way to get to Remus, making him feel stupid that Tom had come after him just because Tonks chose him. With that last thought Remus passed out because he couldn't take any more of the beating.

'How long has it been since I've been down here', thought Remus. It had been a couple of days since he had been taken as payment and honestly he was sick of it. He just wanted to be released or have someone come to fetch him. After the daily beating from Tom, Remus heard shouts and then gun fire. He tried to get up but he was chained to the wall and was pretty sure if it weren't for the chains then his whole body would've just collapsed. After about 10 minutes, the door burst open and a SQUAT team came, and rescued him. As he was being carried out to the ambulance he saw The Knights of Walpurgis and Tonks being rounded up and taken to the police station. Remus then passed out.

When he woke up, he immediately recognised it as a hospital room since it smelted like a hospital, from the clean sheets, to the sterilised smell of the floors. He saw a pretty girl at the edge of his bed. The girl catching his movements immediately got up and introduced herself

''Hello, my name is Andrea Potter; I was part of the investigation of The Knights of Walpurgis. We are sorry that we couldn't have come and rescue you sooner, but we had to make sure there were no other hostages before we came barging in otherwise we would have had to shoot and possibly kill them. We would like to inform you that The Knights of Walpurgis are in jail and if you want, you will be able to press charges against them.''

With that she left, leaving a dazzled Remus who couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful she was. He then came to the conclusion that he was in LOVE AGAIN.

 **THE END**


End file.
